Memory to Grace of Flame: Chain From GoldenAngel999
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: This is in memory of Grace of Flame's death. Chain off of GoldenAngel999's story...


**This is in the memory of an absolutely AMAZING FanFiction writer, Grace of Flame. She died recently, and after reading GoldenAngel999's story in memory of her, I felt crushed. So this is my story that is in the chain started by Song of Hope. I'm continuing off of GoldenAngel999's story. Most of my OCs are in this.**

* * *

Shadow, Sakura, Iron, Kasumi, and Amber stood in the rain, dressed in black mourning clothes and standing before a golden casket that held Kiara Destiny Summers's body.

She had died recently, and the OCs are at the funeral to mourn. Shadow and Iron had barely managed to get Sakura into a dress. The usually death happy girl was stricken, surprised that her friend had died, and is actually mourning. She stepped up to the podium to share.

"We're here in the memory of Kiara Destiny Summers, one of my best friends. Some of you didn't know her, but she was amazing. You may look at me and think, 'Isn't she happy about this?' Truth be told, I am not. Kiara was my friend. Actually, she was everyone's friend. She was very kind, and no matter what, would always forgive. She may have been cold and mean on the outside, like me, but we all have our soft spot. This is my soft spot. I can't stand the death of a friend. Its horrible. But she will be remembered. Forever. Through the stories written by other FanFiction authors, we will celebrate Kiara's life, not mourn her death. She will always be alive, in our hearts! Even mine of stone. I will remember her, always."

She stepped down from the podium, allowing Shadow to step up.

"I didn't know Kiara very well, but it hurts to know when someone's precious life dwindles away. I will remember the girl I never knew. I will celebrate her, and I will make sure that she is celebrated through the next generations of stories. Join me in this, for Kiara can NOT be forgotten. She MUST be remembered! And I will always remember the girl I never knew."

Shadow stepped down, and Kasumi climbed up, her face stained with tear trails. She started her speech.

"In the time she was staring in Angels and Demons, my first story, I liked Kiara. She was an amazing person, and a sister to me. I treasured her life, and I will always have her picture on my wall in memory. I will *sob, choke, sob*I...I MISS YOU, KIA KIA!"

Kasumi burst into tears, unable to perform the rest of her speech. Sakura climbed up, taking Kasumi in a warm hug, stroking the back of her head to comfort her. Sakura picked up the sobbing girl, and stepped off the podium, allowing Iron to step forward and deliver her own speech.

"I also treasured Kiara in ways no one can imagine. We were wonderful close friends. I liked her. No, I LOVED her. She was the sister I never had. When I was down, she would always be there to comfort me. She would congratulate me on my wins, and would help me through. I will miss her forever."

Amber stepped up after Iron.

"I-I didn't know Kiara much, either. But I did know how much of a wonderful spirit she was. She wrote wonderful stories that captivated all who read. We will make sure she lives in memory. The one way to keep her spirit with us forever is to write and weave her very memory and spirit in the words that we write as authors. Join us, and write about the wonderfulness forever more in the words that you make permanent and the effort you put into it. Mention her greatness and legacy through your stories. Use Kiara as a reminder so that when she looks down at us from Heaven, she sees that she isn't truly gone. In our hearts, we will trap her forever. We won't let go. And if we do let go," her voice broke, "then we should go to Hell. We are sinned if for a moment, we let her memory escape from us. Kiara Destiny Summers, you will never be forgotten!"

And Amber collapsed.

They all cried, but they never forgot the friend they had. And that friend was Kiara Destiny Summers. Also known as, Grace of Flame.

* * *

I kind of cried writing this. Oh, by the way, Amber is my self-insert, so everything she said, is everything I said. DO NOT break this chain! Write one yourself! Information included in Song of Hope's story.

Bais. Here comes da Slaya...


End file.
